


Banqwoah

by unrestrainedpassion



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Naruto, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestrainedpassion/pseuds/unrestrainedpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Banquo," Naruto said, his voice suddenly sultry.  "Banquo, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you."</p><p>Banquo's eyes trailed downward, where he noticed the president's pants were still missing. But something else was present. He swallowed.</p><p>"Sir," he began hoarsely. "Sir, I hardly think this is-"</p><p>But Naruto quickly shushed him. "I'm going to ask you once, so answer honestly. Do you ever think of me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banqwoah

Outside a vicious storm was brewing, worse than the one happening in congress. But Naruto didn't care. He was the president and didn’t give a shit about this Harlem Renaissance nonsense. All he could think about was his Vice President. Banquo...   
There was a tentative knock on the front entrance to the Oval Office.  
"Mr. President?"  
Naruto stood up quickly to answer the door, then sat down again when he remembered he wasn't wearing pants.  
"Oh, ah, come in." He replied, flustered and wondering where his pants had gone. The large mahogany door creaked open, and Banquo entered the room with a blush on his face, and then Naruto looked at what was in his hand. His pants.

"You seemed to have misplaced these..." his voice trailed off and saw that Naruto was staring directly into his eyes. The intense gaze happened for only moments but it seemed like an eternity for both of them. Suddenly Banquo very hurriedly rushed over to the desk and laid the pants on it and started to make his way towards the door.

“Wait" Naruto blurted out. He didn't know where he was going with this. He just knew it felt right.

Banquo shuffled over, eyes on the ground.

"Banquo," Naruto said, his voice suddenly sultry.  "Banquo, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you."

Banquo's eyes trailed downward, where he noticed the president's pants were still missing. But something else was present. He swallowed.

"Sir," he began hoarsely. "Sir, I hardly think this is-"  
But Naruto quickly shushed him. "I'm going to ask you once, so answer honestly. Do you ever think of me?"

Banquo began to look up at the domed ceiling pondering the question he already knew the answer to. Did he want to tell the truth?

Without warning the door once again swung open.

“Oh.” Tom mused. “Not the bathroom.” It was impossible to navigate through this fucking labyrinth of a building anyhow. Not the bathroom. Nothing’s ever the bathroom. Although his husband had seemed to have been just as confused as he’d been. The President had seemingly misplaced his trousers.

“Am I...interrupting something?”

Banquo took this time as Naruto was confronting the intruder to examine what he was wearing. It looked like he had prepared for this. A striped blue and black shirt with a gold tie, Banquo's favorite. How long had he had these feelings?

“Decidedly...yes.” Banquo muttered, annoyed that this rare moment alone with the President had to be interrupted by this...deceptively attractive First Lady.

Naruto glanced at Banquo, wondering what he meant and hoping to find out soon.

Forgetting about the handsome intruder for a moment, Naruto turned to Banquo. “So… you do think of me?”

Banquo’s heart felt as though it were lodged somewhere between his chest and his throat. In the doorway, the intruder tugged at his collar awkwardly.

“I think of you a lot.” Banquo murmured, eyes passing over the President’s tented briefs and settling with a gaze right into his lightly-shaded cobalt eyes.

Tom very quietly began to close the door in fear of the smallest noise disrupting what was about to happen. Spotting a chair almost directly next to the door he made his way slowly as to not draw attention to himself.

Banquo and Naruto’s eyes were now locked, never looking away from the other.

Naruto moved closer to Banquo's ear and whispered in a low defining voice, “What exactly have you been thinking about…”

Banquo answered the question by leaning in and nibbling on Naruto's ear, reaching towards the tie. Naruto gently grabbed his hands and helped guide Banquo backwards into the chair at his unnecessarily large desk. Was he compensating for something? Banquo worried, the thought coming and going quickly as Naruto leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth against his own. Tying Banquo’s wrists behind the chair with his gold tie, Naruto licked his own lips, preparing for what was to ensue.

Banquo inhaled sharply as Naruto pulled the knot tight behind the chair.

Back to Tom, who still had to piss but was absolutely not going to miss out. Oh-so subtly, he began to scoot his chair a little closer to the action, inch by inch.

Experimentally, Naruto tugged at Banquo’s hair.

Banquo cried out, loving the pain, just as Naruto had suspected he would.

“I always thought you were a masochist.” Naruto mumbled, cupping Banquo’s chin and tilting it up, forcing their eyes to meet once again.

The nobleman grimaced, “I always thought you wore boxers…”

Annoyance flitted across the President’s otherwise suave expression. Oh, he’d pay for that one.

“Laundry day.” Naruto growled before closing the distance between their mouths.

Oh, shit. Tom thought. This is surely an unexpected turn of events. Up until just then, they’d been really, really, really, distant colleagues. But it was suddenly like they were meant to be. They were closer than the closest of friends.

After scooting slowly and steadily, Tom was now close enough to see everything he wanted.

“Pull his hair again.” He whispered under his breath.

Naruto shot him a look, “What?”

“Oh, uh...nothing.”

Still looking at him, Naruto took a small fistful of Banquo’s glistening silver hair and tugged at it a second time. Unlike the first time however, Banquo gave no complaint.

“Like this?” He asked, coyly arching an eyebrow.

“Harder.” Tom ordered, confidence leaking into his voice.

Naruto complied, tugging harshly at Banquo’s hair, making the Vice President yelp but then letting a smile slowly creep onto his face. Banquo was asking for it now.

Naruto turned back to Banquo with a childish grin on his face. Sitting on Banquo's lap he felt the excitement building up. Naruto then leaned in and grazed his lips over Banquo's before diving in. Banquo took this chance to finally show Naruto how he felt. This was like nothing before they had either experienced. After minutes had past Banquo decided to explore the new frontier before him. His tongue left his own mouth and began to explore Narutos.

Naruto broke the encounter for a moment until he realized what was going on. He then dived back in further than Banquo had explored. With their tongues fully entwined, Naruto began to wrap his arms around Banquo's body, feeling what he had only been able to observe from a distance in the past.

Tom leaned back in his chair, liking this newfound sense of power. Outside, thunder crashed  and lightning struck.

“What now?” Naruto mumbled, standing up pulling away from Banquo, who was practically gasping at this point.

Hmmm. I don’t know where to take this, thought Tom. He thought he’d wait for the perfect moment, when it would be so unexpected the only response would be pure ecstasy. Now was not the time. Not yet…

“Take it off. All of it.”

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, startled by his husband’s now commanding voice.

“Excuse you?”

“Your clothes. Get rid of them.”

“But what about you?”

“If I feel so generous.” The man smirked and Naruto felt a hot flash of both exasperation and arousal. Unceremoniously, the President leaned down and removed his socks. Banquo rolled his eyes.

“Least important article of clothing to discard if I say so mys-” His words were cut off by the crinkle of his own tie being shoved into his mouth.

Tom laughed, and both politicians were pleased to hear of his approval. “Nice touch, but let’s not digress. Everything off, sweet pea.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and continued to slip out of his suit, flicking the older man in the face with a shirtsleeve as revenge. He wasn’t very graceful, struggling out of his shirt wiggling his way out. Good thing Tom was into that cutesy shit.

Banquo could feel himself getting harder as more of the president’s milky white skin became exposed, and struggled to find any sort of release, suddenly loathing the restraint of his hands. Again, Naruto gave him that same shit-eating grin. Banquo spat out the tie.

“Please just do something.” His voice was dry with anticipation.

Tom chuckled, “So eager. I like that.” He got up from his perch and straddled Banquo, tilting his head back and connecting their lips. His hands traveled downward, hovering over right where they were needed most. Banquo let out a groan of frustration, bucking up in an attempt to create any friction, no matter how small. Tom backed away just enough to tease Banquo for a little longer. He finally gave in and his fingers slowly went down Banquo’s stomach, sliding under his boxers taking a firm hold on his manhood.

Banquo sighed heavily.

Naruto shuffled his feet, wondering why Tom was just having him stand there.

“Naruto.” Tom drawled lazily, not even bothering to look at him.

“Uh...yeah?”

“I’m going to need a little help with this one.” Grinning as he ran a finger up Banquo’s length, making the poor VP shudder.

“A little...help?” Naruto was lost.

Tom finally looked up at him, “Remember the conversation we had a while back, about the…”

“Oh!” Naruto interrupted, realization and excitement jolting through him. “Yeah, I got it.”

Banquo watched Naruto jog out of sight, wondering what they were talking about and how it involved him in any way.

“What was-”

“Shhh.” Tom stuffed Banquo’s tie back into his mouth, an action that the Vice President was really getting sick of.

Tom stood up, ripping off Banquo’s undergarments in one swoop leaving him fully exposed.

“Hey you motherfucker that was my favorite pair of boxers!” Banquo’s protest came muffled through the fabric.

Tom stood triumphantly in front of him, holding up the ruined undergarment and tossing them behind his back onto the chair.

Getting on both knees between Banquo’s legs, Tom leaned in towards Banquo’s exposed member.

Oh shit. Banquo threw his head back as he felt the other man’s warm tongue swirl over his tip. Banquo tried freeing his hands but it was helpless, and he was suddenly sure his wrists were going to bear some sort of burn from the friction of skin against tie. Banquo looked down from the ceiling to see Tom’s eyes fixed on his.

Watching his expression intently, Tom started using more than his tongue, he could barely wrap his hands around it while he was concentrating on the articulations happening in his mouth.

Naruto re-entered the room with an ear of corn.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw what had begun in his absence. Without question, he walked up to them, and began prodding Tom in the back of the head with the corn.

“OW WHAT THE HELL.” Tom yells, nearly alerting the rest of the White House what events were transpiring in the Oval Office.

“I must be remembering this wrong, is this not what we did…?” Naruto replies.

Tom sighed. He’d have to do this himself. He stood up, untying a grateful Banquo from the chair and laying him over the cedar wood presidential desk, Tom then approached Naruto, a sharp look in his eyes.

Silently, Naruto let him take the corn from his hands and slowly watched as he walked back behind the desk bending over Banquo’s unmoved body.

Banquo couldn't contain his nervousness and excitement, he was was ready for what he assumed was about to happen…  and he guessed right.

He felt the cold lube drizzle down his back and seep through his crack. Tom began to drag his fingers down Banquo’s back until he split the middle of his perfectly smooth cheeks, and slowly started to push. He first slipped one finger in, then added another, and began to scissor him open. Moans and whimpers spilled out of Banquo’s mouth, as he begged for more. He wasn’t expecting it to feel like that but he enjoyed it more than he could've possibly imagined and spread his legs a little wider.

Tom watched with glee as his legs spread and started adding fingers and pushing harder each time, until he had four fingers in and Banquo was a melted mess sprawled over the desk.

Naruto finally decided that he wanted in on this action and slowly slid off his underwear, letting his egg roll hang freely, and began jacking it to full hardness.

Banquo motioned for Naruto to come over and he started walking towards him. Still laying on the desk with Tom behind him, Banquo began to do what Tom had done to him earlier with expert tongue work.

As much as Tom enjoyed pleasuring Banquo, he needed some relief himself, and without warning he pulled out the corn, and fit himself into the stretched space in his rear. Banquo was now in heaven, but he was surely going to hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was... ill advised.
> 
> And, thankfully, not written by me. This abomination is the work of my friends in English, and this story is the culmination of many, many months of sadness.


End file.
